At wake up
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: A veces esas dormiditas normales con amigos pueden transformarse en otra cosa ¿verdad Gon? Mi primer fic yaoi de Gon x Killua :3


**Hello minna :3 He estado un poquito desaparecida, pero no de ideas ¿ok? Simplemente que he estado buscando trabajo kjahhjaka Pero pronto traeré más capítulos de mis fics principales, también más sobre mis OTP, como hoy, que decidí traer un poco de GonxKillua :3**

 **Hace tiempo que les debía un fic... este quedó como un capítulo único, breve, tal vez pronto traiga más :3**

* * *

 **.:At wake up:.**

Era normal para ellos dormir juntos, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo ronquidos, golpeándose con sus pies la parte más accesible que les ofreciera el cuerpo contrario. Lanzando puñetazos inconscientes, destapándose como dos animales salvajes adecuados a la selva, desprovistos de cobija.

Arrugó la frente, cuando la luz del sol llegó directo a su cara, por estar en ese lado de la cama. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron abriéndose con pesar, indicando la molestia que les daba despertar.

—Killua… —abrió finalmente sus ojos castaños, como dos brillantes castañas que saludaban al inicio de un nuevo día.

No fue capaz de mover un músculo. Incluso su respiración se detuvo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Siempre había dormido junto a Killua desde que lo conoció… sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a que su rostro estuviera pegado al de éste, obligado a sentir el aliento suave que soltaba el prodigio asesino.

—Emmm… Killua… ¿Killua?

Intentó moverlo, pero le fue imposible. Como un felino, el chico se encontraba aferrado a él, con garras incluidas, que habían traspasado la parte trasera de su polera sin mangas. Y sus shorts de dormir estaban completamente arrugados por la presión de las piernas ¿acaso se creía una boa?

Quiso quitárselo de encima… hasta que su rodilla tocó la entrepierna de su amigo, sin querer.

El gemido que inundó la habitación lo puso en alerta… la sangre bombeó más rápido, y un deseo inexplicable para el niño nació en esos momentos…

Quería escuchar más…

Sin pensar un minuto en qué pensaría Killua cuando despertara, siguió friccionando su rodilla contra la zona baja de los testículos, levantando poco a poco lo que yacía dormido dentro de las prendas.

—Ahh… G-gon…

Freecss se detuvo al oír su nombre ¿Killua había despertado? ¿Se enojaría con él? ¿Acaso ya no querría ser su amigo…? Eso se oía doloroso…

En un acto de determinación y culpa, se alzó con Killua y todo y gritó:

— ¡Perdóname Killua! ¡Perdóname por favor!

El chico amante de los chocos robots cayó al piso por el estruendo directo en su oído que quitó cualquier rastro de sueño… esa sí que era una forma de despertar.

— ¿Gon? ¿Qué pasa? —miró a todos lados buscando cualquier señal de problemas. No es como si se hubiera relajado, simplemente pensó que tal vez se le había pasado algo, ya que dormía tan cómodamente.

—Killua… no me odies… Lo siento…

— ¿Sientes qué?

Gon apuntó a su entrepierna manteniendo la vergüenza, pero dirigiendo su vista a otra zona de la habitación.

—Ah… vaya… yo… —se sonrojó sin esperarlo más. —Supongo que es normal a mi edad…

—No… fue mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? ¿De qué hablas? Esto se levanta solo ¿no?

—Yo… hice que se levantara…

— ¿Eh?

Gon podía tener experiencia guiando a mujeres mayores que él, por su isla, invitándolas a salir. Pero, no sabía por qué, con su amigo, no podía, toda su experiencia se iba a un tacho de la basura en lo más profundo de un pantano… ahí, donde ni las lombrices quería ir a hospedarse.

El silencio dominó el lugar, ni siquiera pasaban moscas, aunque fuese verano. Ambos niños miraban cada uno a un lado diferente.

Hasta que Killua se paró sobre la cama y se bajó los shorts rozando sin querer la mini erección en el cuerpo juvenil.

— ¡¿Killua?!

—Si es tu culpa… soluciónalo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¡Nada de "eh"! ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí! Lo encendiste, lo apagaste… así es la cosa. —sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Kurapika pasó esa tarde con intención de ver a sus amigos, tuvo que devolverse… una cantidad de ruidos que salían de la habitación le impidieron dar un paso más, por lo mismo, tuvo que pasar de incógnito entre los vecinos que buscaban una explicación, y los más morbosos que lo disfrutaban…

"Gon… Killua…"

Él sabía hace mucho tiempo que su "amistad" ligaba a algo más… así que por ahora los dejaría disfrutar, sin embargo les daría un buen regaño después.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **¿Review? Me gustaría saber tu opinión ;3**

 **Bye bye :3**


End file.
